Kitty Fever
by lolliepops123
Summary: The day started like any other, she woke up, stretched, turned back over and fell asleep again. But then the phone rang. Dr Dena Rose Feline, codename: Kitty thought she had managed to stay under S.H.E.I.L.D's radar up until the day they placed a phone call to her. Bruce Banner/OC Lemons in later chapters
1. The phone call and meeting Idols

Real name: Dena Rose Feline

Code name: Kitty

Job: Psychologist

Power: half cat half human; can take any cat form big or small and can change size of that cat.

Appearance; blonde hair, ice blue eyes, tan, 5,9 height,

Title; Kitty Fever

Prologue;

The day started like any other, she woke up, stretched, turned back over and fell asleep again. But then the phone rang.

Dr Dena Rose Feline, codename: Kitty thought she had managed to stay under S.H.E.I.L.D's radar up until the day they placed a phone call to her. Bruce Banner/OC

"Normal talking"

'**Song'**

'_thinking'_

Chapter 1:

All was quiet in the small town of Maryborough Queensland as the early morning sun crept slowly above the horizon.

Birds sat happily in trees, wiggling their tails before spreading their wings and leaping into the sky.

Early morning workers rose from their beds at the sound of the alarm clock, heaved a sigh and got ready for the day.

But in one house, found nestled on the edge of the town, surrounded by tall trees and scattered bushes, it was a different story in its self.

"_**Now every time I go for the mailbox**_

_**Gotta hold myself down **_

'_**Cause I just can't wait **_

'_**till you write me your comin' around **_

_**I'm walking on sunshine, who-oh**_

_**I'm walking on sun-**_"

'SLAM!"

A soft groan echoed out in the sudden quiet of the house.

Lifting my head slightly, I glared at the damn alarm clock, which now lay scattered in many pieces upon the floor.

Huffing in satisfaction I grabbed the sheet and hauled it over my head before promptly passing out again.

The shrill ring of a phone tore me from the comforting darkness of sleep.

Growling like a wild animal, I slipped gracefully from the bed and stormed out into the lounge room.

Long, tan fingers wrapped around the annoying piece of technology and threw it across the room, the satisfying sound of a shattered phone hitting the ground echoed throughout the small area.

Sighing in relief my knees buckled, I landed face first into the coffee coloured couch cushions.

"Nice to see you take care of your property, Dr Feline." A deep, stern voice broke the silence.

"I have a tendency to dispose of annoying things, wanna be next?" The threat hung loudly between us before I huffed a giant sigh and lifted my head from the cushions. "I hate being woken up, sorry."

Director Fury stood across from my tense form, clothed in black and sporting his eye patch he defiantly defined the definition of trained, deadly assassin.

"So Fury, what brings your unpleasant company to my humble abode?" I wondered as I slowly rose to my feet.

Fury's mouth twisted into a smirk, before pulling a tablet from seemingly nowhere. A snort sounded as I tried to control my laughter as a cartoon Fury, dressed in a wizards robe danced around in my head, casting spells and pulling things out from nowhere.

"Dr Feline, I would like to offer you a position with SHIELD-"

"Correction Director, what you're trying to say is," I cleared my throat before lowering my voice to sound like Fury's "_'Dr Feline collect your things you have no choice on whether or not you're coming with me, because you are, oh and don't try anything we have your house surrounded'_ did I get it right?" I smirked before standing up.

"Well director, save your breath, I'll go pack." Slipping silently from the room, I wandered slowly into my bedroom and threw a bunch of things into a bag.

Stripping of my clothes I glared at my reflexion in the mirror. Long blonde hair fell past my waist and ended half way down my butt, pale blue eyes glared back at me as my teeth clamped onto the edge of pink lips. My size DD chest jutted out before slimming down into a small waist, long legs stretched down to size 8 feet.

Grabbing some undies and clothes I emerged from the bathroom dressed in black skinny jeans, an 'I heart Geeks' t-shirt and neon green converse covering my feet. Snagging my bag I headed for the door.

Fury stood holding open the front door with a phone pressed to his ear.

Snapping shut the device he beckoned me through before stepping out behind me.

"The helicraft is this way." Fury spoke before walking away.

Walking off the front porch I turned to look at my home and promised myself that I would return, '_sooner rather than later, hopefully_'.

"Dr Feline, hurry you ass up!" Fury bellowed from the open door to the helicraft.

Jogging up into the machine I had the sudden feeling of being closed in. '_this is gonna be a long ride'._

Sure enough three hours later I found myself jumping at every rattle and bump that the stupid machine made.

Grumbling about stupid flying crafts and death traps I screamed when a tablet landed on my lap.

"You'll be working with the Avengers, not for psychology. We need you and your abilities on the team Dena, the world needs you." Fury spoke as he flicked through files on the tablet.

"Here's the files of the people you'll be working with. Read them, now." Fury demanded, plopping the tablet back on my lap.

The screen showed multiple pictures, _'Tony Stark or Ironman, I know who that is so don't have to read up on him, Steve Rogers or Captain America heard of him yea major historical man, Clint Barton modern robin hood, Natasha Romanoff or black widow, note to self, do not piss off. Thor, god of Thunder, nothing new really ow and Bruce Banner the Hulk. Wait, WHAT!' _

Turning to face Fury I let a huge smile stretch my lips, "I'm going to be working with Bruce Banner, the Bruce Banner, as in Jolly green giant, I turn green watch me roar Banner! OW EM GEE I'M WORKING WITH BRUCE BANNER! Do you know how long I studied his work on gamma radiation! He is my idol! Fury, can I jump him?"

Fury's lip quirked up a bit before he shook his head "No Dr Feline you may not jump Dr Banner, you are to keep your hands to yourself when working with the man, am I understand?"

"Sorry, me no speak English." I jumped up and dashed to the front of the Helicraft. "On ward sailors, take me to my man!" I raised my hand and pointed out the wind shield, donning a random bowl that was laying around and urging them to fly faster. "Come on soldiers, my granny could have got her knickers of by now and banged you papa's so faster we go!"

"Dr Feline, Sit down." Fury grabbed my shoulder and slammed me into a seat.

Sticking out my tongue at his back I crossed my arms and decided to wait, '_revenge will be sweet muhahaha! Huh I have really evil thoughts. Ow well'_

We landed about two hours later, '_Good thing too because I think Fury is plotting my slow and painful death.'_.

Edging away from the glaring director I turned and smacked right into a glass wall.

"Damn that hurt!" I muttered rubbing my nose.

"Dr Feline, it would be wise to open your eyes when you walk." Fury commented before disappearing through a door.

Shrugging I followed and entered the darkened doorway.

Glancing around I noticed a bar on the far wall, a large flat screen adorning the wall next to me, a large couch and a coffee table taking up the space between them.

"Aw look everyone we have unwelcome compony, ow and he bought a guest!" glancing over to the voice I spotted Tony Stark leaning against a wall.

"I'm not really a guest more like forced companionship." I commented before diving onto the couch.

"Stark meet your new team mate Dr Dena Rose Feline, Codename: Kitty, she'll be assisting the team on missions from now on." Fury stated before turning and leaving out the way we came in.

"What not even a kiss goodbye!" I shouted after his retreating back.

"I resent the fact that you would want to kiss that." Tony said before wandering closer. "So what's your deal Aussie, why'd you get hired."

I sighed before sitting up, "I'm part feline, meaning I can change into any cat I like, big or small and alter their size. I can also grow a tail and cat ears while still looking human."

"So your practically cat women minus the leather, which by the way I can arrange." Tony smirked before walking over to the bar. "Kitty wanna play a game with Tony?"

I raised an eye brow but agreed.

"Awesome can you change into a house cat, I wanna see how long it takes for people to notice that you're different." Tony said before raising his glass to his lips.

"You know I thought it was going to be a lot worse than that, ok I'll do it but you're going to have to hide my clothes." I waited for Tony to nod before I began my transformation.

I felt myself shrinking until finally all my clothes collapsed on top of me. Clawing my way out I meowed at Tony before wandering over to a mirror.

Looking at my white furr I purred in containment before running over to the bar. Springing onto the bench I looked at Tony.

"Wow, your adorable!" I gave a toothy smirk before meowing in surprise as Tony swept me into his arms.

"Tony put me down!" I growled as his hands scratched my head, fighting the purr that rose in my throat.

"You can talk in this form to?" he wondered aloud as the elevator dinged open before us.

"I can, yes, because I'm half human I retain some of my human features, such as when I'm in my human form I retain some cat features such as ears and a tail."

Tony nodded in understanding as the elevator descended to a lower floor.

"Well no talking unless it's just you and me, or else you'll ruin my plan!" I nodded at his words but chose to remain silent.

The elevator dinged and swept open.

What looked to be a lab stretched out from the elevator, minus the large array of cars.

A single guy stood hunched over a lab bench staring into a microscope.

"Banner, we have a guest." Tony called out.

I sat frozen in Tony's arms as Bruce Banner slowly turned to face us, a look of confusion adorning his face.

'_I'm in love'_ Leaping from Tony's arms I dashed over and up onto a lab bench in front of the doctor and purred in greeting.

Bruce looked at Tony before stretching out his hand to scratch under my neck.

I purred and leaned into his touch as Tony wandered closer.

"Her names Kitty, no smashing my new toy!" Tony laughed as I hissed at him in offense.

Banner ducked his shoulders and sat back into a chair rubbing his forehead.

Jumping onto his lap I purred in contentment.

"Wow Bruce wooing the ladies!" Tony laughed before leaving the lab.

Bruce glanced down at me and a small smile crossed his face "Well it's a good thing you're pretty then."

…

**Hope you liked, sorry if I got a few things wrong but this is my first attempt at making an avengers fan fic.**

**So review please and I hope you liked**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Heat

Real name: Dena Rose Feline

Code name: Kitty

Job: Psychologist

Power: half cat half human; can take any cat form big or small and can change size of that cat.

Appearance; blonde hair, ice blue eyes, tan, 5,9 height,

Title; Kitty Fever

Prologue;

The day started like any other, she woke up, stretched, turned back over and fell asleep again. But then the phone rang.

Dr Dena Rose Feline, codename: Kitty thought she had managed to stay under S.H.E.I.L.D's radar up until the day they placed a phone call to her. Bruce Banner/OC

"Normal talking"

'**Song'**

'_thinking'_

"Who's a pretty kitty, you are, yes you are."

Growling in annoyance at the constant appraisal I ducked under the approaching hand and hissed at the annoying human being.

"For god's sake Tony, I'm part human, treat me like one!" I growled before changing back into my human form.

Cool air slithered through the open windows and brushed against my naked form, the morning air leaving a fresh smell in the tower.

Turning I wandered down a hall and ducked into my room slamming the door behind me.

Hissing in annoyance I stepped into a steaming shower and sighed in happiness.

The soft water poured lazily down my curved back as the morning sun rose beyond the horizon.

A sharp stab in my lower region had me stumbling from the bathroom, dripping wet with the water still streaming down the plug hole in the shower.

Diving for my journal I stared in horror at the little note scribbled under the date.

Panicking silently I glanced in the mirror at my soaked form, the small beads of water running softly over my creamy skin. 'Ow shit, I'm in heat.'

Grabbing some clothes I threw them over my wet form, the fabric sticking to my skin almost like another layer.

Slipping from the room I silently snuck from the room only to slam into a solid chest.

"Ow um, I'm sorry." Twisting my head slightly I gazed up at Bruce Banner as he rubbed his neck and stepped back. "Um, you must be Dr Feline, it's nice to meet you, and I'm Bruce Banner."

Purring in pleasure at the pleasant burn that raced over my skin from where he had touched me, I leapt forward and wrapped my legs around his frozen form.

Slipping my lips teasingly over his, soft pink skin brushing together, I slowly rubbed up against his pants.

"Banner! Hurry up lets go already!" Tony called out shattering the moment.

Slipping off of his stunned form I slowly slipped around him, my fingers dragging teasingly across his chest.

Leaning up I brushed my lips tauntingly against his ear lobe before whispering heavily, "I'll find you later."

Giving his backside a firm squeeze I slipped down the hall, my hips swaying teasingly from side to side.

Sliding around the corner a crimson smile painted itself upon my lips as two words echoed in my mind. 'Let's play'.

.

Tony found Bruce 5 minutes later, standing in the exact same place, green tinting his skin, his eyes a midnight green.

"Chill man, what's got you all wound up." Tony asked swinging his arm over his friends shoulder.

Bruce sighed before glancing down the hallway where the women had disappeared, "I don't know."

"You know what you need, a long, strenuous tumble between the sheets."

Bruce shook his head and headed for the elevator, "Let's get this stupid function over with Tony."

.

.

.

**Short I know but next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Big and green

Real name: Dena Rose Feline

Code name: Kitty

Job: Psychologist

Power: half cat half human; can take any cat form big or small and can change size of that cat.

Appearance; blonde hair, ice blue eyes, tan, 5,9 height,

Title; Kitty Fever

Prologue;

The day started like any other, she woke up, stretched, turned back over and fell asleep again. But then the phone rang.

Dr Dena Rose Feline, codename: Kitty thought she had managed to stay under S.H.E.I.L.D's radar up until the day they placed a phone call to her. Bruce Banner/OC

"Normal talking"

'Song'

'thinking'

Bruce stumbled through his bedroom door.

Heaving a sigh he shed his shirt and wandered further into the darkened room.

The room seemed oddly quiet as he pulled his shoes off, his nerves seemed frayed after the long party that Tony dragged him to.

"Hello, Doctor." The low purr sounded from behind him before he was knocked onto his back.

The lights flickered on, illuminating the quiet room.

Bruce stared in shock at the women sitting on him.

A leather jacket was removed from her person and flung behind them.

"Hello doctor Banner."

...

Dena POV

Crouched above Dr Banners form I slowly leaned towards his lips.

"I told you I would find you" I purred, " lets have a little fun."

Rising from the floor I shimmed out of my shirt.

Heat pooled in my womb as I wandered further into the room and slipped down onto the couch.

Trailing my fingers slowly across the white fabric I glanced at Bruce as he stumbled off the floor.

"Dr Feline, what are you doing here?" His voice trembled slightly as he took a seat in the chair across from me.

Growling in frustration I rose from the couch and seated myself above him, my legs either side of his.

"Isn't it obvious, I wish to play. And at the end of all this, you will come to me to relieve a little... Pressure." Leaning forward I brushed my chest against his and scraped my teeth down his long neck.

His hands gripped my hips tightly before pushing me away.

"Dr feline what you are doing is not safe, please leave."

A crimson smile tainted my lips as I leaned back rubbing my pelvis against his before shimming off his body.

Turning I was almost to the door when a loud growl echoed from behind me.

Glancing in a mirror that adorned the fair wall I caught a glimpse of green before I was picked up and shoved against a wall by a large green hand.

The hulk growled and shoved his nose between my legs inhaling loudly before growling in pleasure.

"Smell good." He growled as he snuggled into my stomach, purrs echoing from his huge chest. "You mine." He growled before he begun to shrink.

Bruce emerged from the mass of green and muscle, collapsing against my form, his breathing fast and hard.

"What the hell just happen!" Dr Banner asked before pushing himself up.

Wrapping my legs around his waist I flipped him over and onto his back.

Crashing my lips against his I ground my hips against his in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure building in my womb.

Lifting my head from Bruce's I gave a satisfied sound before rising from the ground and heading for the door.

But just before the doors closed I turned and faced Bruce as he lay, breathing hard and fast upon the ground.

"Let the games begin Doctor." I smirked before the doors hissed closed.

Turning I wandered back to my room bumping into Tony as I went.

"Hey Kitty cat what's up with the self satisfied smirk?"

Laughing I just kept walking down the hall and into my room.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for all the reviews :) sorry for the wait but hopped you enjoyed.

Thanks for reading next chapter up soon.


	4. Call me Dena

Real name: Dena Rose Feline

Code name: Kitty

Job: Psychologist

Power: half cat half human; can take any cat form big or small and can change size of that cat.

Appearance; blonde hair, ice blue eyes, tan, 5,9 height,

Title; Kitty Fever

Prologue;

The day started like any other, she woke up, stretched, turned back over and fell asleep again. But then the phone rang.

Dr Dena Rose Feline, codename: Kitty thought she had managed to stay under S.H.E.I.L.D's radar up until the day they placed a phone call to her. Bruce Banner/OC

"Normal talking"

'Song'

'thinking'

Sitting upon a sun soaked chair I signed in happiness at the warmth and silence.

My heat had begun to rise over the two day span, a flurry of warmth and shivers curling over my frame at the smell of pure untamed men as they walked by, desire curling my toes and fluttering in my stomach, especially at the sight of Doctor Banners nicely curved backside.

The rest of the team had been called away to investigate a racket on the Eastern side of the city leaving the large tower cloaked in a cloud of silence.

Stretching my back i gave a satisfied purr before springing lightly to my feet.

Glancing out the window I swore I heard a loud echoing growl of rage sweeping towards the tower, it's low haunting melodies shattering the silence for a second.

Shrugging I wandered closer to the window and placed my palms against the heated glass.

Smells drifted slowly upwards from the streets below, the foul smell of exhaust and body odour mixing together to create a toxic stench to those with sensitive noses.  
But beneath the smell lay many more enticing scents, like the soft perfumes that drifted happily from the flower shop or the smell of freshly cooked donuts, yumm.

Leaning forward I inhaled slowly.

But peace can only last so long.

Sharp shards of crystallised glass shattered around me, their jagged edges slicing through my soft skin.

I was ripping from the ground and pressed against a large green chest as the hulk stomped out into the sun light.

Carefully the Hulk placed me upon a green day bed before falling back onto his butt and crossing his arms.

"You Hulk's" he growled loudly slamming his fists either side if the chair I was seated in.

Smiling at the giant green guy I slowly rose and wandered closer trailing my fingers softly up his leg, "Yes Hulk I'm yours but Bruce hasn't realised that yet has he."

Hulk nodded before leaning closer.  
Pressing his face into my stomach he growled in happiness before looking up at me, "Bruce knows, he says games over."

The hulk begun to shrink before Bruce stood before me a smile crossed his lips before he flipped me over his shoulder.

"Your going to pay for teasing me Dr Feline." His soft voice rumbled through my body.

"Call me Dena." I replied as he wandered back into the tower.

.

.  
Tame I know but next chapter is kicking it up a notch.  
Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed :)


	5. Play time

Real name: Dena Rose Feline

Code name: Kitty

Job: Psychologist

Power: half cat half human; can take any cat form big or small and can change size of that cat.

Appearance; blonde hair, ice blue eyes, tan, 5,9 height,

Title; Kitty Fever

Prologue;

The day started like any other, she woke up, stretched, turned back over and fell asleep again. But then the phone rang.

Dr Dena Rose Feline, codename: Kitty thought she had managed to stay under S.H.E.I.L.D's radar up until the day they placed a phone call to her. Bruce Banner/OC

"Normal talking"

'Song'

'thinking'

Storming into his darkened bedroom, Bruce flung me across the room to fall upon velvety soft sheets.

"Dr Banner, playing rough." I purred in a lust thickened voice.

My only response was a deep growl as he pushed me back onto the bed.

His hands ran slowly, so softly they felt almost bruising hard against my pail flushed skin, his fingers slipping slowly beneath my shirt, the cool touch searing against heated skin as the wandering digits circled teasing, slowly upwards.

A rough growl echoed from deep with in his chest, the rumbling note shaking through me to my core as his teeth bite softly down on my neck and trailed down and along my shoulder.

Wrapping my thighs around his taunt waste I flipped us over and ripped open his shirt, buttons flew past as I lent down to lick a trail up his chest to the base of his throat. My tongue glided over tightened muscles and rippling skin, a soft green tinge tainted the tanned white flesh.

Grinning up at the panting doctor I slipped slowly down his body as his hands clenched onto the bed post, his knuckles white from his grip.

A button popped from its hole as I slid the zipper slowly over the bulge in his pants, he gave a grunt as I froze with the zipper half way undone.

Smirking I turned and climbed off the bed, glancing at his confused face I gave a satisfied smile before slipping out of my bra.

My nipples tightened as the cool air brushed against my exposed flesh.

Dropping the garment I shimmed out of my pants and beckoned to the flushed man.

"Let's play." I growled before I was slammed roughly against the wall.

Bruce's dick brushed against my saturated core as a primal noise ripped from my throat.

Rubbing my pelvis against his I struggled to create more friction as Bruce pushed me harder against the wall, his tongue licking up and down my chest as he cradled both my breasts, his roughed hands circling over the sensitive skin.

Moaning I reached between us and urged his pants down, his large erection springing free from its confines.

Sucking in a shuttering breath I waited as Bruce slipped on a condom and pushed into my heat.

"Ow god! Bruce!" I cried as he thrust into me, his dick slipping in and out at a constant pace, hitting that bundle of nerves inside me each time he thrust.

Slipping down the wall as he thrust into me I shoved him back so I was seated on top of his pulsing dick, the new angle hitting even more nerves.

Hands placed firmly against his abs I wildly slammed up and down as growls and moans sounded around the room.

Bruce seemed to swell inside me and grow bigger as his skin became green, his thick hard dick growing in size as I lifted up and down.

It was almost as if he was stuck halfway through the transformation, with one eye yellow and the other brown.

His penis tensed before a feral roar ripped from his chest as he grasp my waist and flipped us over.

Bracing his hands against the floor he slammed into me, growls echoing from my throat in answer to his primal sounds.

My hands found purchase against the wall above my head as his teeth clamped heavily over my neck leaving a dull throb of pain.

I could feel myself getting higher, a part in my lower stomach twisting and tightening as I reached my height, a resonating scream of Bruce tore from my lunges as he to reached his climax, raising his head, teeth covered in crimson blood he roared to the ceiling as I roared along with him, riding out our orgasms as we lay upon the comfortable carpet.

His chest rose and fell steadily as I struggled to catch my breath.

Slipping limply out of me Bruce flipped to the floor beside me, all traces of green vanished from his skin.

No words were spoken as he drew my back against his chest, the silent invitation excepted as I drifted off the sleep wrapped in the arms of my primal lover.

.

.

So there it is! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it isn't that good but thank you for reading and any ideas for the next chapter I would love to hear them.

Also I'm thinking of doing a series of one shots with a bunch of different characters.  
So if you want me to, leave who you want it to be with, what you would want to happen and with who :)

Thanks for reading and all the people that have reviewed you are all amazing and without you I would fail to find a reason to write.


End file.
